tales of the urban druid
by gamecode0
Summary: arissa quest a lone druid of washinton state america little will this steampunk world know the she will change this world back to nature
1. bliss

I wake up to the dew of a new day. I quickly rise to the sounds of birds chirping and wind blowing though out the leaves. I remember that today is my monthly trip into the nearby city as much as I hate to say it there are somethings nature can not make such as cake. But first I must pay my respects to Talos I go sit down and began to pray to the mighty lighting god.

By the time I'm done praying its the afternoon I feel energized with the power that he has granted me today. I gather my things and head out I have about fifteen gold coins to spend on random things I think are cool or needed after an hour of walking alone talking ether to myself or nature probably the best part of heading to town is the walk. I finally reached the town if there something that sticks out here it's me unfortunately. There's pipes,steam,smoke and most of all theres plenty of people with guns they all seem to grip them near me maybe there scare that I'll pull my spears out I chuckle out loud receiving more odd looks. Well after the many unwanted looks And the occasional guard asking me why I'm here I arrive at the baking shop to my surprise it's closed for the day and with night nearing I have no choice but to stay here for a day or two. I cry out in disgust WHY MEEE  
WHY THIS CITY I mutter out i hate this place a couple times. 

Great just great I have to find an inn now and waste money cause I'm late I start to do spell gestures and speak with a heightened voice and say the storm god summons you great owl of the forest plane some smoke poofs up and owl roughy the same size as me stands with his feathers the colors of the night sky. Please find me an inn mr. Owl I tell him and he flys off I wait for the owl return after 10-12 seconds he comes and shows me the general direction before disappearing. I wish I could hold the spell longer the owl was better company then anyone in the town so far I grudgingly say none the less he got his job done I arrive at the inn called the dragons tongue I wonder why it's called that. 

I enter the inn it has what the common city folk calls homey large fire pit with plenty of ale and food of all variety but I'm also greeted with the eyes of mercenaries and the unusual  
adventurer. I try my best to avoid the prying eyes and go to the counter the innkeeper looks down on me as if he was a gaint might as well be I thought. He says what will yeah have I look up and say give me a room please I'm meet with eyes that are not dull and unapproachable but welcoming and happy he says sure that'll be 2 gold pieces miss I hand him them without question he points towards one of the rooms and hands me a key. As I start walking away a mercenary comes up saying with a smirk on his face hey savage. I wanna know why you're here in town need to keep the my men safe you know can't have freaks like you here and not know their intentions after he finishes speaking a bust of laughter comes from behind him. With a following slamming of a axe on the counter before i could speak the innkeeper yells with the might of a dragons flame breath MARCUS IF YOU APPROACH A ANOTHER CUSTOMER LIKE THAT I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE ALONG WITH YOUR SO CALL RAVEN COMPANY!

I think to myself saying that must be why it's called the dragons tongue as I fiddle with my ear. The man or "Marcus" tenses up during this yelling bout and apologizes to me for being rude the innkeeper rushes over quickly apologizes also and hopes because of Marcus it's not the end of my business at his inn and he escorts me to my room. i guess not all people in the city are complete assholes. I look around the small room I bought for the night. it contains a chest,nightstand with a candle and bed. I see this is an inn not fully equip with electricity yet I quietly let out great pick mr. Owl. i put away what I can in the chest leaving out the spears do too their size and incase of an intruder. I lock up the chest and door then drift away to unconsciousness.


	2. simplicity

I wake up rather early today i figured it was probably the room. I'm not to used to having an actual bed or room for that matter. i quickly pray for an hour to Talos to gain my allotment of divine abilities i unlock my things take them and grab my spears once more. As well as opening the door I look down from the second floor To see the same faces as yesterday but they seem a bit more grouchy this morning. Probably due their hectic intake of alcohol last night there's a reason nature doesn't make alcohol it does more harm then good I say out loud while waking down the stairs. Most don't respond those who do give an unintelligible grunt I tell the innkeeper thank you for letting me stay he responds with my pleasure I exit and head to the bakery.

I decided before before going straight to the bakery that I'm going to the stand market in the central town. I know it will be fun town markets always feel alive I smile wide and start to run towards the market. It was full of people I got jitters inside my body from seeing all the people. i wander around the festival I thought the market was until I stumbled upon what looked to be metal feathers. then very odd a man dressed in with seems to a single robe he comes up with a smiling face and holds his hand out while in conjunction saying names Jura. it seems you're interested in my tree tokens I look up with a stumbling In my words t-tree token?

He recedes his hand and says a tree token with a more confident voice there a specialty of me all you have to do is throw it or place it hell even eat it although I don't recommend that say the magic word and bang a fully grown tree comes out of nowhere. My eyes sparkle in delight a tree?! A fully grown tree! What type of blessing is this device I say barely resisting the urge to drool over them. I shriek the words how much at him Jura responds with four hundred gold pieces each my hearts joy empties in seconds.

I say with a heavy toll on my heart will three gold pieces do? he lets out a laugh and crushes me further with no as his answer in the torn bits that was my voice I measly say four gold pieces with a small but hopeful look on my face. he starts scratching the back of his head awkwardly I failed to notice He says listen kid how about this I lost a shipment earlier today the fools said they lost it in the forest how about you go retrieve it for me and bring it back. I give you three tree tokens how does that sound. The sadness that once swallowed my joy is now consumed by the very happiness it destroyed I jump up in excitement and say yes!

Jura hands me a map with the last place the shipment was seen. He says to make sure it's not destroyed or no tree tokens! I yell back I won't let them be destroyed on my hands and start heading there immediately. I began to stalk the trail in the nearby forest finding near to nothing so I decided to head directly to the campsite where the last update from the caravan was sent from. I reached the campsite not by actually tracking it I was walking around trying to find the site and a large scent of death and blood carried in the wind I went to that direction. I entered what was left of the camping ground the floor was stained with the blood of the caravan. what's left was their mangled bodies most were torn in two other had arms and legs off one persons head was flattened that would be the best term to describe it.

The cart in which there stuff was flipped over and utterly in fragments. I studied the bodies finding no traces of any bullets my first guess of who did this was bandits but now that's out. what forest folk or animal would do this! I'll have to find out I'm going to bury them before continuing. I speak aloud that I wouldn't want to waste my energy on this so I'm gonna some summon some rats I start the regular gestures and began to speak. With Talos as my king he entrusts you to me come! dire rats!  
As I finished the sentence three rats the size of a dog appear before me I swiftly command them to start digging the graves. As they're doing this I search for any thing of identification finding nothing I feel my mood drifts downward after acknowledging that.

the rats did they're job dug and buried the bodies then they shorty disappeared. I don't know who these people had as a deity but I will say a pray and then I follow the trail of blood. I found it wasn't to difficult to find the blood going down the trail it had left with occasional knocked over tree. I found a rather large cave littered with things from the caravan cart there's large blood prints by the cave. I carelessly enter the blood soaked cave eager to avenge those this monster killed. As I was walking down the cave it became very dark so I reached for my torch stick in my bag and began to chant. Talos grant me the the power that is fire with that a little fire appears on the palm of my hand and I quickly light my torch. I look around the dark stoney home. it seems that it is animal there's no tools nor fire I continue to follow the blood prints in this cave i feel a very eerie feel in this cave. I near what seems to be the last cavern of the cave I move the torch around to view the place better I see the package I'm looking for but nothing else. i hastily pack up the package with some type of six sense feeling in the back of my head that something is not right.


End file.
